With the ever increasing quantity of products and services being offered to consumers, substantial interest has been given to promotional systems for advertising such products and services. In this regard, a wide variety of advertising displays and promotional literature has been created and distributed to consumers. However, due to the deluge of material to which average consumers are constantly exposed, greater emphasis has been placed upon developing eye-catching, visual displays and promotional material which will receive consumer attention.
Although various novelty products and printed displays have been created in an attempt to satisfy this demand, these prior art products have failed to provide the desired interest generating result with production costs which advertisers are capable of justifying. In attempting to generate a unique advertising display, some prior art products have employed complex folding systems which produce a three-dimensional display when activated or unfolded. However, in spite of the unique visual appearance generated by such products, the overall cost of production and complexity of assembly of these systems has prevented such prior art systems from becoming popular.
Other prior art displays have attempted to generate consumer interest by providing unique visual images or other indicia as an integral part of the display. However, these prior art attempts have also failed to generate the consumer interest being sought, largely due to an inability to provide an easily erectable display which is both eye-catching and substantially permanent.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a printed advertising or promotional product which is capable of being produced at a reasonable cost and provides an exciting, interest-generating display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising or promotional product having the characteristic features described above, which enables the consumer to quickly and easily erect and achieve a sturdy, permanent exciting eye-catching promotion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising or promotional product having the characteristic features described above which is capable of mass production and assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising or promotional product having the characteristic features described above which provides a unique, eye-catching, exciting and surprising display which is produced in response to action by the consumer, and remains stationary, providing a long-lasting visual display.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.